cbxfandomcom-20200213-history
Convert EXP
Added in CBX v17.0 Allows players to convert their EXP levels into bottle o' enchanting (exp bottles) by right-clicking EXP signs. This feature was created to go along with Enchantment crafting recipes since it can create EXP bottles to use in recipes. This feature is disabled by default. To enable, in the craftbook.properties change the setting: :convert-exp-enable :to true If the check-permissions setting is set to true (default is false) then players will require permission to: :/convertexpsign :to use EXP signs. Convert EXP works with Plugin Hooks. Tips * Player's may stop fearing death with this feature since they can convert and store their EXP levels through EXP bottles. Meaning less EXP lost from dying. ** It is recommended to provide rewards for converting higher EXP levels. *** With rewards, players may attempt to live longer to obtain the rewards, causing them to fear death in their attempt to live longer. *** For example: ****converting 1 EXP level can give no bonus EXP bottles ****converting 20 EXP levels can give 5 bonus EXP bottles ****converting 50 EXP levels can give 50 bonus EXP bottles *** Rewards should likely be exponential (or similar) since having the same amount of rewards (or less) at each level would cause players to see little point in trying to gain higher levels. * Bottle o' Enchanting has a random chance to give players at most 11 exp (exp, not exp levels) on impact when thrown. ** Keep this in mind when creating the EXP level costs. *** You may be giving players too many EXP bottles, allowing them to possibly exploit. ** The amount given on impact may change so keep an eye on http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Bottle_o%27_Enchanting during Minecraft updates. * Check http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Experience#Leveling_Up for an idea on appropriate EXP level costs. Create To create: * The player first needs proper permissions ** They will need permission to use the command /makeconvertexp in the groups.txt server file. ** Recommended: Only give permission to very trusted players such as Admins, since this feature can be exploited. *** It can allow players to gain EXP fast by giving many exp bottles at low EXP level costs. * After given proper permissions, place a sign anywhere * On the second line of the sign type: EXP ** The upper/lower casing does not matter, so you can type exp instead. * On the third line of the sign, type the amount of EXP levels to be taken (the cost for the exp bottles). ** The amount must be 1 or more. ** Anything can be typed directly after the amount, which can help provide more information to players. *** EX: Instead of just typing "11" you can type "11 levels" * On the fourth line of the sign, type the amount of exp bottles to give. ** This value can be 0. *** This will allow other plugins to use the EXP level cost for other things. ** Anything can be typed directly after the amount just like with the 3rd line. Use To use: * Right-click the EXP Example